Adaptation is the central concept in evolution and biology in general. I aim to build and quantitative and predictive theory of the adaptive process by focusing on interrelated empirical, computational, and theoretical studies of rapid adaptation in a range of systems. The MIRA grant will be supporting three specific umbrella projects that focus on: (i) inference of the dynamics of adaptation from genomic data, (ii) studies of rapid seasonal adaptation in Drosophila, and (iii) high throughput studies of adaptive mutation in experimental evolution studies in yeast.